


Uprising

by High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief



Series: Resistance Era [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief/pseuds/High_Functioning_Goddess_of_Mischief





	Uprising

In the car, we are on our way to my granddad's.

Uprising blasting through the car speakers and my dad singing along the chorus.

It's spring. Sun shining through the trees outside. The car is packed with all four, my brother next to me on the backseat. Mother in front of him, seated in the passenger seat. Dad driving and me, of course, seated behind him.

All windows are down and air is flowing freely through the car. A soft, still forceful breeze (hence the speed of the car) hit my face. It felt like sandpaper to my skin, somehow it felt soothing.

This breeze brought a flowery, spring scent into the car.

The road was bumpy but that didn't matter anymore as I was too focussed on the music. Uprising got played again and I sang a long with my dad, as loud as we could manage.

This too got imprinted as a memory, I would never forget.


End file.
